powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbiotic Magic Attacks
The ability to release/use symbiotic magic to various attacks. Sub-power of Symbiotic Magic. Variation of Magic Attacks. Also Called *Symbiotic Magic Projection Capabilities The user can release/use symbiotic magic to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of symbiotic magical energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified symbiotic magic. *'Expanding Symbiotic Magic Bolts:' Project symbiotic magic that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Symbiotic Magic Blasts:' Release blasts of symbiotic magic in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release symbiotic magic blasts from hands. *'Omnidirectional Symbiotic Magic Waves:' Send out a wave of symbiotic magic in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release symbiotic magic blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release symbiotic magic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Symbiotic Magic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of symbiotic magic. *'Symbiotic Magic Blast:' Release symbiotic magic over a specific target area. *'Symbiotic Magic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of symbiotic magic. *'Symbiotic Magic Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Symbiotic Magic Breath:' Discharge symbiotic magic blasts from mouth. *'Symbiotic Magic Burst:' Create burst of symbiotic magical energy. *'Symbiotic Magic Cutting:' Use symbiotic magical energy to cut opponents. *'Symbiotic Magic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with symbiotic magic. *'Symbiotic Magic Pillar Projection': Project symbiotic magic pillars. *'Symbiotic Magic Spike Projection:' Project symbiotic magic spikes. *'Symbiotic Magic Vision:' Emit symbiotic magic from one's eyes. *'Symbiotic Magic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of symbiotic magic. *'Symbiotic Magic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of symbiotic magic and that repels everything. *'Symbiotic Magic Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of symbiotic magic. *'Symbiotic Magic Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of symbiotic magic. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of symbiotic magic. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of symbiotic magic to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.. Associations *Attack Powers *Energy Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Magic *Magic Attacks *Magical Energy Manipulation *Mystical Soul *Projectile Enhancement *Symbiotic Energy Attacks *Symbiotic Magic *Symbiosis *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of symbiotic magic to create a attacks. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much magic is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much magic is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Requires entities to be synchronized order for attacks to work. Known Users *Spirit Magic Users (Black Clover) *Clow Cards Users (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (DC Comics) *Celestial Spirit Magic Users (Fairy Tail) *Sorano (Fairy Tail) *Aeons and Summoners (Final Fantasy X) *Miraculous holders (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Pactio Users (Negima!) *Zak Storm (Zak Storm: Super Pirate); via Calabrass *Mamodo (Zatch Bell!) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Symbiosis Category:Rare power